Why?
by S-techno
Summary: "Why Kate why?" Humphrey said backing away."Humphrey! i i it's not what it looks-." Humphrey broke into a sprint. Kate does what a blond would do cheat and now what will Kate do? I told you I would be writing this and also tell me which story I should update, and also the anthro bunny in the first chapter is from a show called loonatics unleashed
1. Chapter 1

A/N I told you I would be writing this now tell me what you think and tell me which I should update

A grey furred Omega wolf was walking happily to his den he was happy becuase he had everything he wanted a perfect mate friends anything he could ever want, he hummed happily while walking back to his and his wife's den his wife was Kate a blond tan furred wolf, his happy day was shattered at the sight of what he saw in his and his wife's den he saw his own wife kissing another wolf, her back to him but the wolf she was kissing could see him Humphrey felt his heart shatter and his legs go weak, then they stopped she looked back and saw him

"Humphrey!" Kate said in surpise."I i it's not what it."

"Why Kate? why?" Humphrey said trying to move his weakened legs. He started walking the other way but she stopped him

"Humphrey wait it's-." "Leave him be Kate." The wolf said who was named jake.

"Humphrey please I-." Humphrey broke into a sprint as she was talking. She tried to run after him but jake stopped her."Where you going why would you want that pathetic Omega?" jake said. Kate growled and slapped him leaving 3 claw marks on his face and she to Humphrey, she followed his scene which led back to his den that he had before he married Kate, his scent was there but he wasn't she looked around the den calling his name but no response, she burst into tears then Humphrey who was hiding under a rock slowly peeked out quietly climbed out, and tip toed away but Kate turned around and saw him

"Humphrey!" Kate said. He broke into another sprint she chased after him again

"Humphrey wait!" Kate shouted after her love. He just kept on sprinting then Aiden saw this, he was dressed in a lab coat with the shoes and the gloves doing an experiment with a squirrel on a wheel after an acorn providing power to the antennas, on a TV with a bird watching how to make bird seed surprise

"Hmm the bird seems to be copying everything it's doing." Aiden said as he watched the bird add bird seed and other ingredients from the containers he gave it. Then he waited for Humphrey to run by Kate was close then Aiden grabbed a piece of wood and slammed it into Kate's face (Just like how she ran into the tree in the movie) allowing Humphrey to escape Aiden looked down at Kate while holding a record book (I don't know what those things scientists use are called)

"Experiment on blond appears she can feel things and has very low intelligence." Aiden said writing what he was saying down. Kate got up and stared at Aiden he slowly looked up while still writing, then Kate grabbed the wood and slammed it onto Aiden's head breaking the wood Aiden was still in the same position then he put down the book and fell down back wards, then Kate ran off again to find Humphrey Aiden's eyes shot open *Gasp* Aiden rose up then grabbed the book and started writing

"Subject did not check if I was knocked out very low low intelligence."

"I heard that!" Eve said. Then the camera zoomed out to as Aiden turned to the left to see Eve. Kate kept running and running till she saw Humphrey and a anthro bunny wearing black boots black pants, black jacket, black gloves and a black helmet that covered his entire head and face and had some scars on the side of the eyes that made him look like he was crying

"Can we go now?" Humphrey said backing up."Yeah sure if you want." The anthro bunny through a voice modulator while pressing a button. Then a large vehicle came out of hiding and opened then the anthro bunny grabbed Humphrey and jumped into the vehicle, then it faced Kate and then it turned the other way around and drove away

"No." Kate whispered as she collapsed onto her haunches and cried hesterically."NO! NO! NO! NO!" Kate shouted as she slammed her paw into the ground.

With Humphrey

Humphrey was in the vehicle with the anthro bunny

"So Shadow." Humphrey said."It's Ace were safe Humphrey." The anthro bunny said as his the mouth part of the helmet opened. It still covered everything it just left his mouth part open

"Hey umm Ace." Humphrey said."Yeah?" Ace said looking at Humphrey NOT looking at the road."I umm I want to stay at your place for a while?" Humphrey asked."Ofcourse you can stay." Ace said. The vehicle went onto open road and went by cars changing lane from lane, the cars that went by them were honking

"I will be doing some stuff though." Ace said."It's ok." Humphrey said. The vehicle started spinning while moving forward the tires were screeching

"Oh and I'm going to change the shadow mobile." Ace said pressing a button turning the large vehicle into a regular car. (If you have any kind of car you want it to be for disguise put in the reviews) Then Ace let go of the wheel and started to change his cloths, again the car started doing the same thing earlier and Humphrey was sticking his head out the window letting his tongue fly as the wind impact it like a kite, Ace grabbed the wheel now wearing black jeans grey sneakers yellow shirt with grey hood with the sleeves rolled up, and he removed the helmet revealing a grey bunny with blue sapphire eyes and his gloves were white, they drove to old and raggy building and then he pressed a button making the platform the were on go underground, they kept lowering till they heard *Thud* they got out and turned on the lights revealing a huge computer and control pad for a training center, and a elevator they went inside and went up when the reached the surface the house was any regular house would look like,  
>Humphrey sat on the couch watching TV while they shared ice cream and while Ace munched on a carrot, they watched the news where there was a human man wearing a mental asylum mask hitting people with a rubber chicken<p>

"Cocle doodle doo! the cow says moo!" The man screamed hitting a jogger with the rubber chicken "Isn't that Mack?" Humphrey asked."Yup." Ace said. Then on the TV police officers chased him around they tackled him, every officer tackled him then a fat officer jumped in the air aiming for them

"No no no no no no!" They screamed. *Thud!* The heavy officer landed on the people bellow him arms and legs were twitching


	2. Author note update

A/N Hey guys I will post a story where you will have to type in your vote on which story will be updated more, the story that gets the most votes will be updated more, keep reading Why? to find out why Kate did what she did, you can send me requests or ideas or whatever and also, can anyone tell me how to seperate bold letters from regular letters because people don't really read my author notes


	3. Chapter 2

Humphrey was sleeping on Ace's lap Ace was watching the news while eating ice cream, and buckets of ice cream were everywhere and some carrot juice Humphrey was dreaming about Kate, even though she cheated on him he still loved her but his hate wanted him to forget about her, but how could he do that? just say I'm over you? could it be that easy for him to forget all the times they spent together, all the love he gave her? and one action shattered his heart but there was one question in his mind that bothered him.'Did she really love me?' That's the question that's been bothering him. Humphrey now started dreaming about her they were in a meadow the sun was up high in the sky, flowers were everywhere Humphrey smelled the flowers, then Kate pounced on him and they rolled around on the ground the scent of the flowers on them, Humphrey was on the ground with Kate on top of him she smiled down at him. Oh how he loved that smile her eyes her fur everything about her was perfect, Kate got off him and Humphrey got up and cleared his throat

"Kate, I've been in love with you from pups and I've never stopped thinking about you, I when you went to alfa school I was heart broken then you came back and now that I can tell you, I love you Kate I always have and I'll never stop loving you." Humphrey said giving Kate a flower. Kate looked at the flower and Humphrey brightend up. Then Kate did something ruining everything, she slapped the flower out of his paw and luaghed

"You think I would love you?!" Kate laughed

"I would never fall for someone so weak so childish so so hahaha." Kate laughed pointing at Humphrey. Humphrey would normally love to make people laugh, but not like this then the same wolf came up and kissed Kate

"Now this is someone I want." Kate said pointing at jake. They laughed at Humphrey as their kissed again, Humphrey was being pulled away from them he tried to run to them but he couldn't

"Why Kate? Whyyyyyy." Humphrey said

"Humphrey wake up wake up it's a bad dream!" Ace said as he shook him awake. Humphrey woke up standing on his paws panting, his body covered in sweat

"It's just a bad dream Humphrey." Ace said. Humphrey sighed and walked to the elevator and went down to the cave, then he walked to the computer and contacted Aiden a few minutes went by then Aiden came on

"Hey Humphrey!" Aiden said waving at the camera

"Hey Aiden is that another potion?" Humphrey groaned. In the back ground you could see a lab like den with potions and stuff and Aiden was wearing a lab coat with the whole uniform

"Maybe." Aiden said. Humphrey rolled his eyes

"Hey Humphrey I know your still sad about Kate, but you shouldn't stay sad because of what she did I mean she is a blond." Aiden said

"But I love her, every waking moment I always think about her I would wait hours weeks months or even years, just to spend even a second with her I would go through all the pain in the world just to be with her, I saved her I helped her get back home." Humphrey said

"And she repaid you by cheating on you." Aiden said

"And I think it was with the alfa that the girls always take about, the strong attractive alfa...*Sigh* you know what? I think he is a better wolf for Kate, he is more serious than I am she deserves better than me." Humphrey said with tears coming from his eyes. Humphrey started silently crying to himself for a few seconds, then pulled himself together and took a deep breath and wiped the tears out of his eyes

"Humphrey she chose the wrong wolf your the one who's perfect for her, you just gotta show her." Aide said

"No no she deserves better Aiden, I'll let her go if she is happy." Humphrey sighed

"But you won't be happy, are you really just gonna let her go just like that?" Aiden said

"If it'll make her happy then yes I will do anything just to make her happy, no matter what... even if I have to let her go." Humphrey said. Aiden sighed he wanted to make his best friend happy, they always been there for each other helped each other they were practically brothers, Humphrey's always been there for his friends he never asked for anything in return, now when he needs cheering up he should just do nothing?'I can't just let him be like that, he's always been there when I was sad before and he has never asked for something in return, now that I have a chance to repay him I should do nothing? Humphrey you've been there for me now I'm gonna return the favor.' Aiden thought to himself

"Humphrey, don't let go of Kate don't you ever do that, you put so much love paid her so much attention given her what she wanted, remember that time she wanted that thing and you got it for her and also broke your legs and your left arm and you had to crawl hours just to give it to her?" Aiden said

"Yeah but she-." "But nothing! if anything SHE doesn't deserve you, YOU deserve better than her go out there Humphrey have some fun and find someone else, I know you'll find love again Humphrey even if it will be years before you are ready to let go." Aiden said. Aiden stared at Humphrey in the eyes through the computer, Humphrey looked at Aiden he was right mostly it was Humphrey's job to cheer people up with a joke, a prank or even if it was to embarrass himself just to make people laugh or even smile a bit, Aiden was there just like how Humphrey would and Aiden stayed with Humphrey through anything with Humphrey even if they were in serious trouble, he stayed with him in his den for weeks not leaving taking care of him when he broke his legs and his arm, he took care of Humphrey watched over him like a mother one time Humphrey was cheering up a pup who had his heart broken, he and Aiden dressed up as a mother and her baby Aiden was the mother and Humphrey was the baby, it was the funniest thing the pup has ever seen, Humphrey may not have Kate but he has his friends and that's the best thing he could even have, friends always stick together no matter what they help each other and they take care of each other like family, something Humphrey sadly didn't have but that's for another time

"Thanks Aiden for the talk." Humphrey said smiling now

"Hey what are friends for?" Aiden smiled. Then a loud CRASH sound could be heard Aiden looked to his right

"Hey kids no no don't play with that's dangerous!" Aiden said running after the pups. Humphrey laughed and closed the call then Ace came out of the shadows

"Hey Humphrey have you tried changing to your anthro form?" Ace said walking to the shadow mobile. He was wearing his suit

"Ehh I wasn't going to but." Humphrey said as he closed his eyes. Humphrey's body slowly started changing his paws turning into hands his body growing inch by inch, he opened his eyes and he was in his anthro form Ace smiled

"There see." Ace said. Humphrey was wearing dark grey pants black hood jacket black boots and a helmet that covered his entire head and face, he also wore dark grey gloves his tail on the outside of his suit through the tail hole of the suit

"Were going on hero business wanna come?" Ace smiled wearing his suit and his helmet covering his face part. Humphrey smiled under his helmet Ace could tell Humphrey got into the Shadow mobile and they drove off

A/N Hey guys tell me what you think, and also is there anyone out there who can tell me how to separate bold letters from regular letters, because no one ready the author notes I put and send me requests or ideas or anything if you want, if your even reading this


End file.
